Will you tell me how you and Daddy met?
by Daddy'sLittleGirl571
Summary: "Mommy?" "Yes Angel?" "Can you tell me the story on how you and dad met?" Patricia knew this day would come when she would have to explain the story on how she met the love of her life, Edison Miller. (Still don't know how the ratings work!)
1. Chapter 1

"Mum..."  
Thirty year old Patricia turned to see her five year old daughter Arianna walking down the hall, with her teddy bear hugged tightly to her chest. She smiled at the girl and picked her up onto her lap.  
"Angel, what are you doing awake. It is was past your bed time."  
"I know, but I had a very bad dream about daddy!"  
Patricia sighed. She knew what happened. You see, Eddie was in the military when Arianna was three. Alex was seven at the time, and had to be the man of the house. He also had to be brave for his little sister. She needed someone to look up to while there dad was away, and needed to be the one to do it. Anyway, one day Patricia got a call. Eddie had been shot in the leg and could not walk. She sat Ari down, walked into her room, and cried her eyes out. Ari had no idea what was going on. Poor Alex had to tell her while trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. Eddie came home though and did not sign up for the military again. Patricia still had no idea as to why Ari was still having these nightmares.  
"Come on baby..." Patricia started picking up the five year old carrying her back into her very colorful room, sitting her down on her bed. Just as Patricia started to turn out the lights, a small, almost broken voice called out breaking the silence in the room.  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes Angel?"  
"Can you tell me the story on how you and dad met?"  
Patricia knew this day would come when she would have to explain the story on how she met the love of her life, Edison Miller.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patricia had just walked into the student lounge, chatting with her best friend Joy Mercer. They were laughing about Patricia doing a job for Joy to try to get Fabian Rutter to notice her. She suddenly bumped into something and looked down, seeing a black shoe right in her path.  
"Stick your feet in will you?" Obviously disgusted by this guy already. Who was he anyway?  
"You woke me!" He exclaimed with a bad attitude. "Oh, so it's that game you want to play huh? Well, two can play at that!" Patricia thought to herself.  
"Well, student lounges are for lounging. Not sleeping. Hint's in the name!" 'Hah, take that!' She thought to herself.  
"Ok!", he muttered before he began to talk to her again. "I was on a plane for eight hours. Then I was on a train for four more, and now I'm in Boresville, UK and don't need a lecture. K Hermione?"  
Patricia heard Joy gasp from the side and shook her head. "Who does this guy think he is?" She thought. She walked off, not wanting to start any trouble, muttering about how she could not stand him and that he did not know who he was messing with.

Looking down at her precious daughter, she realized she had fallen asleep on Patricia's stomach, while she was playing with Arianna's hair, telling her the story. She pried Ari off of her without waking her up. She left the room and went across the hall to check on her nine year old son, Alex.  
As she pried the door open, she saw the light that was on in there go off suddenly, and him jerk on the bed, pretending to be asleep.  
"Only my child!", she thought as she told him to go to sleep, then walked two doors down to her and Eddie's room. She opened the door and found a snoring blonde, with the tv on, and the remote still lodged into his fist. Patricia crept over to the bed, wrestled the remote out of his hand, then turned the tv off and climbed into bed. Eddie instantly awoke feeling someone crawl into the bed with him. He look over to see his gorgeous wife, Patricia staring at him with her unique blue-green eyes. He wrapped her in his big strong arms and asked her about her day.  
"Well, it was ok. Ari woke up from a nightmare about you in the service." By the look on Eddie's face, he was very upset and curious as to why his child kept having dreams about the past.  
"Well, all those days are over now." Eddie felt his arm get wet instantly. He looked at his wife of eleven years and saw big tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
"Sorry, I think it is the baby doing this to me!" Eddie looked down at the six month pregnant belly on Patricia. He smiled. He bent down and kissed her stomach. When he looked back up she had the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen.  
"Goodnight baby. I love you." Eddie told Patricia kissing her goodnight.  
"Night Eddie. I love you too."  
Patricia laid in bed and thought about the story she had told her daughter that night. She decided she would tell her a little bit each night. Hopefully it would calm her nightmares.

Well, there it is. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~

The next day, right before bed, here came Arianna skipping down the hall with her teddy bear hugged against her tightly. Just the sight brought a smile to Patricia's face. "Oh no!", Patricia thought to herself. "I'm going all soft. Oh who am I kidding, I've been soft for a long time now." Arianna ran straight into her mother's arms, giggling when her mother tickled her a little. She eased onto Patricia's lap, being cautious of her stomach.

"Hi mommy!", Arianna giggled, throwing her arms around her mother's neck. Patricia had to laugh out loud at her daughter. She was still confused as to how Arianna was her daughter. She was too sweet to come from her and Eddie. She suspected that the hospital switched the children, which she would believe if Arianna did not look so much like Eddie.

"Hi baby girl!" Patricia replied to the child. Arianna then looked down at Patricia's stomach where her new little baby brother or sister layed.

"Hi baby!", Arianna giggled, then reached her hand down to rub Patricia's tummy. Just then, Patricia had a flash back of when they first told Alex and Ari that they were going to have a baby.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex, Ari, come in here please!" Eddie's voice traveled throughout the house as he call for our children. We had to tell them some big, and life changing news. Patricia had just been to the doctor and was told that she was pregnant. A few seconds later, in walked Alex talking on Eddie's phone to his friend. Ari walked in from her nap, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Dad, what is it? I am in the middle of an very important call. No Sam, I have the last comic book that had just come out. No the other... Dad what was that for?" Alex looked at his now empty hand where Eddie's phone had been only moments ago. Eddie ended the call, put the phone on silent, then threw it onto the couch. Ari walked over and sat onto his lap, leaning her head back onto his chest, trying to go back to sleep.

"Well you guys...", Eddie started, looking at me before continuing. "Mom and I have some very big news. Yacker, you want to tell them?"

Shaking her head at the nickname that she had secretly grown to love, she took a deep breath and began to speak. "Well you guys, Were going to have another baby!" Eddie and Patricia gave eachother an excited smile, while they looked at their children for any type of reaction. Any thing at all. Still waiting. Wait... Wait... Then chaos broke out.

"How could you do that to us. You already pay more attention to Ari than me! Why are you having another one? Huh? Just so you can go ahead and kick me out of your life officially now? Good luck Arianna! When the baby comes, you will be forgotten. JUST LIKE I WAS!" With that, Alex stormed out of the room and into his, slamming the door, shaking the whole house with it.

"Well, that went well.", Patricia thought to herself, shaking her head. Eddie was already up out of his chair, going after Alex to punish him. Patricia looked down at her daughter, whom Eddie had sat into her lap when he went after his son. "Ari.." Patricia started. She was too late though. Arianna had already crawled out of her lap and was running back to her bed room, tears silently running down her face. Patricia could tell something was wrong. Arianna was so much like her. She never cried, unless something or someone hurt her feelings really bad. Patricia put her head into her hands, and for the first time in a long time, Patricia cried.

Later that night, Patricia had just crawled into bed with Eddie. Patricia was still hurt by the things that Alex had said earlier. She never known that he had felt that way. The emotions had started up again. Eddie wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting things into her ear until they saw the door creak open. Patricia looked up and saw her four year old daughter stick half of her head into the door.

"Come in Ari.", Patricia told the young blonde haired girl. Arianna ran through the door, making sure to close it back, then ran and hopped onto her parents bed. Patricia and Eddie rolled onto their backs while Ari sat on the bed in between them. They saw the young girl searching for something to say. She took a deep breath, and began.

"I am sorry about earlier. I know that you will love the new baby more than me, so I just need to accept that." Patricia looked at the tears starting to form in the four year old's eyes. Her heart broke in two as tears started to form in her own.

"Sweetheart, where did you hear that?" Both of the adults were confused as to where this all was coming from.

"Alex came into my room right before bed. He told me that I would no longer be the baby, and that I would be all forgotten about. He told me that you guys would try to give me up for adoption and stop talking to me, because you would love the new baby better than me." Ari was confused as of who to believe. She looked at her mother's pained face and her father's angry one.

"Honey, no one can every take your place. You are our Angel. We love you so much. Just like we love Alex. We would never stop talking to you." Patricia saw her daughter brighten a little bit. But she still looked upset, like she did not believe them.

Eddie picked his daughter up into his arms, and held her. Patricia looked at her husband. He had tears in his eyes from his daughter's words. He could not believe that Alex had told her all of that stuff. He was in so much trouble tomorrow. When Eddie pulled away, he looked into his daughter's eyes and began to speak. "Have I ever told you why I call you Angel?" Shaking her head, Eddie continued. "The first time I held you, and you opened your eyes... I thanked God for sending me my perfect little Angel into my life." Arianna wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and squeezed.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too Ari."

Arianna then looked over at Patricia and looked at her stomach, then back to Patricia. "It's ok princess. You can touch it." Arianna looked once more at her mother who nodded, then reached a shaking hand onto the flat stomach of her mother. Patricia went to bed with a big smile on her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Arianna's hand was on Patricia's stomach, the baby kicked. "Woah, She kicked me! She kicked me! Mommy you need to tell her that we are not allowed to kick in this house. Remember, I got in trouble because I kicked Alex because he took my toy?" Laughing at her daughter's obliviation, She could not help but think. 'What will the baby be? Everybody thinks that that baby is a boy. Ari is the only one who calls the baby a she.'

"Ok baby. I will tell her later ok?"

"Alright mommy!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there is the next chapter. I might be a little bit uploading, but I will do my best! Hope you liked it! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I need more views and reviews. I am getting barely any reviews and I need them to help me decide what to do with the story! So tell you friends to read!

Chapter 3

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

"Ugh!" Patricia groaned to herself trying to wiggle herself out of Eddie's arms to go find her daughter.

"Yacker, stay still! I can't sleep!"

"Oh how sorry I feel for you! Not! Now let me up. I need to go get Ari." She once again tried to get out of Eddie's strong protective arms. Once she saw that he would not let up on his hold, she started to elbow him into the stomach. "Eddie move!"

"Look Patricia, she stopped. Just try to go back to sleep!" She sighed then relaxed back onto his chest when an ear piercing scream broke the silence.

"MOMMYYYYYYYY!", came Arianna's voice again. Eddie rose out of the bed, put the blanket back over Patricia's growing stomach, then kissed her forehead.

"I'll go get her. You and baby go back to sleep."

'Fine by me!' Patricia thought to herself. She snuggled back into the blankets and rubbed her stomach trying to fall back asleep.

"Hi mommy!" Patricia looked up to see her five year old daughter run into her arms.

"Hi baby!" She greeted her little girl. She small girl squealed as her mother picked her up and turned her around.

"Stop mommy! You are going to make me sick!" Patricia laughed. Suddenly, she started to feel sick too, so she put Arianna down. She looked at her daughter's face and saw all of Eddie's features. She was upset that her children never looked anything like her.

"Now Angel, mommy and daddy are going to the doctor today to find out what the baby is, so grandpa will be coming to watch you."

"Which grandpa?" Arianna questioned.

"Grandpa Miller." Patricia replied to the five year old blue eyed girl.

Arianna got a very upset look on her face. "No! Why does that grandpa have to watch us. He always tells us stuff in another language and expects us to know what it means. He also makes us do a bunch of school work. I'm not even in school yet mommy!" She complained to her mother.

"Honey, I had to put up with him as my teacher. Now it is your turn." Her daughter got a very disgusted look on her face. 'Yep! That's my daughter. She does look like me!' Patricia thought to herself. The door bell rang a few seconds later.

"I'll get it!" Eddie's voice rang out through the house.

"Come on baby girl." Patricia pulled on her daughter's arm trying to get her to move. Once she got her daughter out of the room, she dragged her into the living room.

"Oh, there she is! My little Arianna!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed pointing to his granddaughter. Arianna rolled her eyes but put on a smile that only Eddie and I could tell was sarcastic.

"Thanks grandpa, but the name is Ari!" Mr. Sweet looked appalled that our child had just said that to him.

"Arianna Michelle Sweet! Apologize! Right Now." Eddie butted in. I was trying my hardest to keep a straight look on my face, as was he. Mr. Sweet looked very proud of us. One time when Alex was about Ari's age, he called Mr. Sweet butt head. Eddie and I just laughed our heads off. He was not too happy and gave us an hour long lecture about 'how is the right way to parent.' It was just a bunch of crap if you ask me.

"I'm sorry grandpa."

"It's alright baby girl!" He reached out and Ari ran into his arms to give him a hug.

"Alex! Get out here!" Eddie yelled, searching for our son along with Mr. Sweet. He finally came out of the room and gave his grandpa a hug too.

"Alright we have to go babe! Thanks again Mr. Sweet." He then looked at me funny.

"Patricia, sweetheart. Call me Eric." Giving him a funny look I nodded my head.

"Alright kids! Behave!", Eddie yelled into the door as he closed it behind me.

"Williamson!" Rang out through the waiting room. Patricia and Eddie looked up to see a nurse in kitten scrubs staring down at the two. "Right this way!" Wow! This nurse reminded her of Amber! She could already tell that she did not like her. As the two were walking past the sign in counter, she saw one of the nurses checking Eddie out. She had noticed her making eyes at him since they walked into the doctor's office. When they passed, Patricia looked back to see the nurse staring at Eddie's butt. That was it! She could not hold it in any longer.

"Honey! His eyes are up here alright! I better not see that again, and so help me if I do, I will jump over this counter and rip those fake extensions out of your head fast than you can blink! You got me?!" The young nurse, probably in her early twenties, nodded her head while shaking at Patricia. When she walked back to Eddie, he was shaking his head and laughing at her. "What?", she questioned, acting all confused.

They walked on into the waiting room. While they waited they decided to look at some color ideas on Eddie's phone for the baby's nursery. The doctor walked in and took a look at Eddie and Patricia. He had delivered both of their children and he was a great guy.

"Hey guys. What's been going on?"

"Oh, you know. The same old same old. Arianna is still questioning how the baby got in my stomach so, we try to avoid her asking as much as we can.

Laughing, the doctor replied to her, "Did you not tell her that it was magic like I told you to?"

"Yeah! But Alex told her that magic is not real, and she believed him so...", Patricia trailed off.

"Alright, no matter. Lets have a look at the baby!" Patricia climbed up onto the bed with Eddie's help.

"Woah Yacker! You are big!", he played with her.

"Well honey, hate to tell you this but, you did this to me.", she reminded him.

Patricia lifted up her shirt while Dr. Williams put the gel on her stomach.

He rubbed the tiny sticks on her stomach trying to get a clear view. He finally found a figure and stopped.

"There she is!"

"She?"

"Yes. You guys are having a little girl. "

Hey guys. So the baby is a girl! I have 3 names to vote on :

1. Addison Nicole

2. Abigail Hope

3. Alexandra Marie

VOTE! Need before next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I am so sorry! I did not save my work so I had to go back and re-do it. Well here it is.

Chapter 4

"Eddie, be careful with that!" an 8 month pregnant Patricia snapped at him. Eddie walked into the door with a light pink color for the baby girl's nursery. He rolled his eyes as he walked by the red head. "If you want to keep those things in your head, I suggest that you quit rolling them at everything I say." Now that she was pregnant he believed she would actually rip them out of their sockets. He sat the paint down on ground, popped the top off and poured some into a tray, then dipped the rolling brush into it and ran it against the white walls.

Just then, he heard the pitter patter of little feet running into the room. He turned around to see his 5 year old in a pink tutu and holding a sparkly princess wand. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Hi baby girl." He greeted back to her as he turned back around. As soon as the feet were heard running back down the hall, Patricia started to speak again.

"Eddie, you missed a spot!" That was it. He had had enough. He slammed the brush onto the clear protection mat on the ground and spun around to looked at his wife. She had a confused look as if she was asking him 'What are you going to do?' Sarcastically.

"You know what? I am so tired of this! Why do you have to critisize everything that I do?! I am tired of holding this in! Let me do what I need to do and keep your big mouth SHUT of once!" Eddie was fumming at her. 'Well, two can play at that game!' she thought.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Eddison! You are not the boss of me and you will never be the boss of me. The faster you realise that, the better!" She took a long breath after that. She did not need to be getting worked up like that. It was not good for the baby.

"Well you are not in control of me either. I don't care if you are pregnant, I will tell you whatever I what to tell you. How did we even stay together. You are just like you were in high school. When you acted like this, I told myself that if I ever had a future with you, it would never be like this or else I would leave you and not even blink an eye!"

That cut really deep. Patricia felt like her heart was ripped into two peices. "I HATE YOU!", She screamed at the top of her lungs. They looked at each other and saw the hurt in the other's eyes. They knew that they had both crossed the line this time. There was no going back now.

"STOP IT!" A small broken voice broke the silence. Two couple looked at the doorway and saw Arianna with small tears running down her face.

"Ari!", Eddie started. Too late. The five year old ran off and locked herself in her bedroom. 'Why in the world did we put a lock on that child's door?' Eddie thought to himself. He turned towards Patricia to see tears running down her face and dropping onto her big stomach. "Patricia. Honey, I am so..." He could not finish. She took off to her room and slammed the door after her. Eddie grabbed his jacket and left the house.

Patricia was awoken by a knock on her bedroom door. She opened her eyes to see Arianna peeking into her room. She ran over to her parent's bed and crawled over to her mother. "Mommy, why were you and daddy fighting today. Are you guys going to stop loving each other now?" Patricia's heart hurt listening to her daughter ask her these questions. She wrapped her daughter into her arms and held her tight.

"No Baby. I love Daddy very much. Nothing is ever going to change that. We just did not agree on something earlier."

"I don't want you and daddy to not be together anymore mommy!" Patricia looked at her five year old with tears in her eyes.

"I still want me and daddy to be together too baby girl." Arianna curled up into her mother's arms and fell asleep with her. What they both did not know was that Eddie was standing right outside the door.

Once again, Patricia was awoken but this time, by her husband. She looked around for her daughter who had disappeared. "Don't worry. I put her in her bed." She had to look away. She could not even look into his eyes after what he had said earlier. "Babe, I am so sorry! I was so tired and did not even think about what I was saying. You know that you are the only one for me and I could not imagine life without you. I love you so much that it hurts. I can not breathe if I ever think about my life without you apart of it. I would never think about marrying someone else."

Patricia had tears running down her face as she hugged the life out of him. "I love you too!" She sobbed.

He then looked down at her stomach and kissed it whispering the words; I love you also Addison Nicole Miller

So, there was a tie between Alexandra Marie and Addison Nicole so I chose my favorite. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell your friends about this story and comment on what you think should happen. I need ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, I am so sorry that I have not updated on this story in forever! I have been very busy and I am trying to get all of my work done in school. I understand if you guys are mad. So to make up for it, I am posting a chapter.

Diaclaimer: I do not own the House Of Anubis or it's characters.

Patricia's POV

I hate this! It is the middle of the summer, I am as fat as a cow, and I can not go anywhere. The baby is due in three weeks but she can come any time. I am currently sitting with my husband and my kids on the couch watching _SpongeBob_ when the telephone rings. I tried to get up from the couch, but failed miserably. I poked out my lip at Eddie and tried to make my eyes go really big. He laughed at me and kissed the side of my mouth before getting up off of the couch. 'And he wonders who Arianna got her eyes from.'

I hear him talking and laughing on the phone in the next room. He comes back into the room and faces me. "Babe, I am going out with the guys to watch the game tonight. Do you think that you will be fine all by yourself?"

"Eddie, I am not five. I do not need a babysitter." He laughed at me and went back into the other room.

* Later That Day *

"Alright, just call me on my cell if you need me. Now no walking around too much. No getting stressed out, and Patricia, don't try to burn the house down again!" Man you try to make cookies by yourself one time!

"Alright dad! I know the rules. Don't stay up too late, don't take a drink from anyone, and don't go home with any strangers.", I replied sarcastically.

"That's my girl!" He kissed me softly then left the house. I sat down on the couch to relax my legs a little. It has been a long time since I had this time to myself. The kids were upstairs playing so it was very peaceful. I was going to make the most of it.

I took a hot bath, changed into sweat pants and one of Eddie's big shirts, then went to the kitchen to try to find something to eat. I pulled out a gallon of Brownie Ice Cream and two mozzerella cheese sticks. Don't judge me. I laid down on the couch and tried to see over my big stomach.

I was in the middle of a movie when I finished my Ice Cream and then moved onto my cheese sticks. I looked down at my stomach that was blocking the tv screen.

"I want you out." I stated looking at my stomach. I felt a really hard kick which sent me into a frenzy.

"Ok. Ok." I got up off of the couch and waddled to the phone. I called the doctor and ran out the door.

"Eddie! I am having the baby. Get to the hospital now!" I did not even give him the chance to reply. I hung up the phone and drove to the hospital. I checked ionto the room and called the rest of my family. Eddie showed up about 20 minutes after I got to the hospital. They got me into a room, changed me into a hospital gown and left me. A little while later, Mr. Sweet walked into the room and greeted us.

"Almost time!" He looked around the room for a moment before he spoke again. "Where are the kids?"

My eyes got really big and I yelled out, "CRAP!"

Eddie sighed and then looked at me.

"Really patricia? You did the same thing when you went to the hospital to have Arianna!"

I wanted to sink down into my bed and never come out. It was true. I did leave Alex at home alone when I went to the hospital to have Arianna. I was so worried about myself that I had forgotten all about my son. Eric said that he would go get them and bring them back to the hospital.

*Later*

When Eric had arrived back with the kids, I was holding my new baby in my arms. Arianna squealed then ran over to the bed. Eddie lifted her up onto the side and let her get a good glimpse of her.

"Arianna, meet your new baby sister Addison Nicole Miller."

She smiled at her and looked back up at me.

"I love her already Mommy! I will be the bestest big sister that there ever was."

I looked at my two children (Now Alex was looking down at her) who had smiles on their faces and knew that my life was now complete.


End file.
